Spirit Night
by Stardome
Summary: REVISED! Gohan has just returned home, Piccolo is on his way back to his training when they come across something most unexpected, Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, pity, but oh well never mind. Not like the normal one in DBZ/DBGT**

**Part I- Discovery**

**Age: Gohan: 16, Goten: 6, Trunks: 7**

**The sky was an explosion of orange, blue and purples as the sun began to set in the West.**

**It was almost nightfall and Gohan was returning home with his sensei Piccolo after a hard day's training. They landed just outside the Son's house by Gohan's bedroom window as he looked Gohan sighed knowing his mother Chichi would not be happy with him as he turned and smiled at his mentor despite that he would soon be in trouble.**

**"See ya, Mr Piccolo," said Gohan as he climbed in through the window.**

**Piccolo flashed one of his rare smiles at Gohan as he took to the air before Chichi came into the room and caught sight of him.**

**The sky was now a dark navy blue with stars dotted all over the place and shining brightly as the moon began to slightly rise from the East. **

**Piccolo flew through the air back towards his waterfall to mediate, as he flew his face held a mask of deep concentration, his onyx eyes were focused to the place he wished to go when he sensed something that seemed to disturb him. **

**He froze and stopped dead in his track and looked intensively to what it might be, as he looked he could see nothing nor hear nothing when his sensitive ears picked up a fast swishing noise not too far away from him as he looked up ahead he could see a spaceship speeding fast towards the mountains and it didn't look like it was slowing down. He stood there in mid air wondering whether he should follow it or leave it when he felt a strange ki come from within he decide to follow it. As he flew towards the mountains he could see a massive crater to where the spaceship landed and it didn't look to good. **

**As he landed he could feel two more ki coming from the West and guessed it to be Gokuh's and Gohan's by the power levels.**

**The spaceship had crashed into the mountains, the door was broken and half hanging on, the window on door which was made of glass had now shattered into a million pieces and it had dents all over the ship.**

**Piccolo had just reached the foot of the ship when Gokuh and Gohan arrived. As he reached into the ship he could see a girl trapped and unconscious and was covered in cuts and bruises, with blood all over her. **

**He tried to be careful as he lifted her out the ship and carried her by her waist towards Gokuh and Gohan. He had barely walked three meters when the ship exploded and sent pieces of metal everywhere and was burning with flames. Piccolo continued to walk towards Gokuh as he handed the girl over to him and said**

**"We should get her to the Lookout and get Dende to heal her"**

**Gokuh nodded his agreement as he, Gohan and Piccolo Instant transmitted themselves from where they were to the Lookout.**

**The three then soon landed on the Lookout and was greeted by Dende but soon noticed something was a miss as he noticed the girl in Gokuh's arms.**

**"Gokuh, what happened to her" said Dende as he noticed the girl was in fact badly wounded.**

**"She was in a spaceship that crashed not too far from here" replied Gokuh as he knelt down and allowed Dende to heal her.**

**Dende approached her and knelt beside her as he held out his small green hands, instantly a golden aura surrounded both him and the girl.**

**Once he had almost finished healing her she began to stir and open her ocean blue eyes that sparkled in the night sky. She sat up and looked at her hands before turning to Dende. She smiled at him but felt a little frightened inside as she looked at each one in turn when she said**

**"Where am I'**

**"On the Lookout, high above Earth" said Dende.**

**"What your name" asked Gohan.**

**"Kanoe" she replied.**

**"Who are you?" asked Kanoe.**

**"I'm Gohan, that my dad Gokuh (pointing) that's my sensei Piccolo and that's Dende who healed you" said Gohan. **

**"What happened?" asked Kanoe.**

**"You crashed landed here just a few moments ago and since you were badly hurt we brought you up here to be healed by Dende" said Gokuh.**

**"Kanoe, what that mark on your brow" asked Dende curiously.**

**The others then too noticed the mark on her brow, as it seemed to glow faintly, as they waited for her to answer.**

**"I don't know really, I was born with it and my foster parents died before they could tell me," said Kanoe voice slightly quieter.**

**The rest of the night passed with Gokuh, Gohan, Piccolo and Dende asking her questions about her parents and her planet since it was at war. They agreed that Piccolo should train her since she didn't know how to properly control her power and that Gohan would be her partner. **

**The next day, Kanoe was taught to fly as Piccolo began to train her.**

**"Relax, clear you mind, then look to the centre and you should find your ki, lower that down and you should start to fly" he said gravely.**

**Kanoe did what she was instructed to do but couldn't seem to grasp it, after about an hour she managed it as she felt herself hover off the ground.**

**Gohan smiled within as he watched Kanoe train and begin to learn new technique's, she was a quick learner.**

**By nearly the end of the day she had learnt how to fly, sense different ki levels and shoot ki blasts such as Kamemahamaha and Solar Flare. **

**That evening they were holding a meeting, as the rest of the Z Fighters and some of their mates wanted to meet Kanoe and discuss about the androids. **

**It was nearly nightfall when Kanoe retired to her bedchambers to get a bath and change into something fresh. When she came out again instead of wearing a purple gi outfit like Piccolo's she came out in a pair of long jeans, a white blouse and black boots and her long, black hair that reached just passed her shoulders let loose.**

**She smiled when she saw Gohan waiting for her, as the two walked off together Kanoe could sense several power level, one which was extremely high, as high as Gokuh's to which Gohan told her it was Vegeta's.**

**Gohan lead Kanoe into one of the big rooms where all the Z fighters were. **

**As she looked round she could see all the fighters were cladded in several different armour and had just recently been training.**

**One woman had turquoise hair and big blue eyes and was dressed in her red dress as she walked over to Kanoe followed by another woman dressed in dark purple with pink trousers, black boots and an orange bandanna round her neck. **

**Kanoe greeted them and liked them straightaway, as she went round and greeted all the Z fighters. Of what was suppose to be a meeting then later turned out to be a party and before the end Kanoe knew Z fighter and they knew her. **

**It was getting late and the moon had long since risen up into the dark starry night, Kanoe started to grow tired as she left the party and headed back towards outdoors. When she was out of the room, she then began to make her outside when she did she took a huge intake of air and sighed thinking what a great night she had. She laid against the pillar enjoying the cool air that soothed her till she saw someone watching her in the shadows. **

**The figure walked out the shadows, his long black hair spiked up in the air, his face was emotionless and his black onyx eyes stared at her, his name was Vegeta though most people call him Vegetable/Veggie because of his arrogant attitude.**

**Kanoe trembled a little bit and felt uncomfortable with his presence as she had been warned about Vegeta and not to get on the wrong side of him. **

**Vegeta walked up to her till he stood in front her, never taking his eyes off her or even blinking once which made her very uneasy and uncomfortable. **

**"Leaving so soon" purred Vegeta.**

**"Erm… Yes, (pause) just come for a bit of fresh air before I go to bed" said Kanoe not liking Vegeta's presence. **

**A silence was heard and Kanoe seemed too grow more and more uncomfortable with Vegeta's closeness but noticed that he seemed curious and was looking at something.**

**"What's that mark on your brow?" purred Vegeta again.**

**"I'll tell you another time," said Kanoe brushing past him when she felt him grab her arm and pull her towards him till she was standing in front of him face to face.**

**"Is that so, but I want to hear about it now" replied Vegeta tightening his grip on her.**

**"No" said Kanoe her lips beginning to quiver, her face of mask of fear "Not now," she said as she gazed in to the full moon just behind Vegeta.**

**"Why, what the matter?" said Vegeta sarcastically.**

**Vegeta got no reply but instead saw Kanoe's eye pupils grow larger, two fangs appeared in her mouth as she growled and snarled at Vegeta, loud enough too quieten the party down and everyone coming out in varies direction wondering what the noise were.**

**Vegeta let go of Kanoe sensing something was happening to her when she suddenly fell to the ground, her fingers dug into the ground forming cracks around her palm. She began to grow larger, her skin changed from a pale snow-white colour to a dark tan, her tail which no one knew about slashed wildly behind her. **

**By now all the Z Fighters were near Kanoe and watched in shock, horror and bewilderment as to what was happening to Kanoe.**

**TBC…**

**So the mystery begins.**

**In the next chapter the Z fighters will find out the truth from Kanoe to who she really is. Please R&R and tell me what you think?**


End file.
